Labyrinth (remake film)
Labyrinth is a remake version of Jim Henson's Labyrinth. It was made from the creators of Frozen. It stars Tara Strong, Corey Burton, David Rudman, Martin P. Robinson, and more. It become a box-office success, and was praised by critics, and won an award for best feature. The film was accompanied by Frozen Fever. It will be followed by the 2017 sequel Labyrinth II: The Lost World. Plot A barn owl watches fifteen year old Sarah Williams (Tara Strong), reciting lines from the film's eponymous book. As she struggles to remember the final line of her monologue, the town clock chimes seven o' clock and Sarah rushes home to babysit her brother Toby, and quarrels with her stepmother about the way they live. After her father and stepmother leave, Sarah realizes that her teddy bear, Lancelot, is missing from her room. She finds the toy in Toby's room and cries out in anger. Toby is screaming, so Sarah tells him a story representing their own lives. And that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the poor girl of the story (Presumably Sarah's character) and given her powers. Toby continues to scream and Sarah wishes the goblins would come take him away. Abruptly, Toby vanishes from his crib and the barn owl flies into the room frightening her. It then transforms into the Goblin King Jareth (Jeremy Irons). He reveals that he has granted her wish, and offers her a crystal that will show Sarah her deepest dreams. Sarah declines the offer, saying that she didn't intend for the wish to be real and begs for him to return Toby to her. Jarath transports Sarah and himself to the Labyrinth and promises Sarah he will return Toby to her if Sarah solves his Labyrinth and make it to his castle within thirteen hours. If she doesn't make it in time Toby will be transformed into a goblin forever. And he leaves Sarah to start her quest. At the entrance of the Labyrinth, Sarah meets Hoggle, a grumpy and obstinate dwarf who refuses to help her. She advances through the labyrinth alone and overcomes a series of obstacles during her journey, including a Knights and Knaves logic puzzle, before eventually trapping herself in an underground oubliette. Hoggle comes into the oubliette and offers to help Sarah get out of the Labyrinth. However, Sarah makes a trade with Hoggle while in the oubliette, and convinces him to take her as far as he can through the Labyrinth instead. Jareth appears before them and threatens Hoggle for helping Sarah. And takes away three hours of Sarah's time when she says the Labyrinth is a piece of cake. After escaping from Jareth they get back aboveground. Sarah finds a group of goblins tormenting a gentle beast named Ludo, whose roars frighten Hoggle and lead him to abandon her. Sarah saves Ludo and travels with him but the two become separated. Hoggle encounters Jareth again who gives Hoggle a peach, telling him it's a present for Sarah and that Hoggle must give it to her. A gang of creatures with detachable limbs called the Fire Gang harass Sarah until Hoggle comes to rescue her. Shortly afterward they pass through the most foul smelling Bog of Eternal Stench where they are reunited with Ludo and add another to their party: Sir Didymus, a fox-like knight who guards the bridge that leads away from the bog. After passing over it, Hoggle fears the peach could be dangerous and try to drop it in the bog but Jareth's voice warns him not to. Hoggle knows he will be thrown into the bog himself if he does not obey. Sarah becomes hungry so Hoggle regretfully gives Sarah the peach. Upon biting it, Sarah falls into a trance and finds herself in a dream-like ballroom where she sees Jareth. He dances with Sarah revealing his love for her. The sound of a striking clock reminds Sarah that she needs to save her brother and she frees herself from the vision to resume her quest. Upon awakening in a junkyard her memories of all the previous events have gone. An old goblin junk lady tries to make her to stay in a recreation of her room filled with all the discarded possessions she outgrew over the years. But Sarah's memories return when she sees her Labyrinth book. She rejoins Ludo and Sir Didymus, and the three of them approach the Goblin City that surrounds Jareth's castle. Hoggle appears and disables a giant robot that guards the city gate. Sarah forgives Hoggle for his earlier betrayal of offering her the enchanted peach and continues with all her friends through the city. They successfully defeat all of the goblins of the kingdom who have been sent to stop them and enter the castle. Upon reaching Jareth's throne room, Sarah sees she hasn't got long left and decides to go forward alone. She finds Jareth and Toby in a vast, stair-filled room, She sees toby too and attempts unsuccessfully to find a path to reach her brother. She takes a big leap of faith to reach him but she is magically interrupted by Jareth. He confronts her face-to-face telling her that he has been generous to her all this time. Asks her to abandon her quest and to stay with him forever (because he still loves her). Sarah, however ignores his request and begins to recite the monologue from the beginning of the film. Jareth offers her the crystal from when they first met saying that he can offer Sarah her dreams. Sarah still ignores him but can't remember the line she always forgets. Jareth becoming desperate tells her "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." She finally remembers the last line "You have no power over me." With that the thirteenth hour strikes. Acknowledging defeat, he returns Sarah and Toby to their home and transforms into his owl form. As Jareth flies out of the window the clock strikes it's final chime revealing it is now midnight. Sarah finds Toby sleeping peacefully in his crib, apparently oblivious to the previous events. She gives Lancelot to Toby and returns to her room. Sarah discovers that she can see Hoggle and the rest of her friends from the Labyrinth her through her mirror. But when she turns to face them they are not there, only in the mirror. Sarah tells her friends that she needs them after all, whereupon they appear in her room and the creatures celebrate her victory in a huge party. Outside the bedroom window, Jareth (Still in owl form) briefly watches the party before flying away. Cast Voice Animation *Tara Strong - Sarah *Frank Welker - Sarah's Father *Russi Taylor - Sarah's Step-Mother *Jeremy Irons - Jareth Puppeteers *Steve Whitmire and Dave Goelz as Hoggle **Corey Burton as the voice of Hoggle *Dave Goelz and David Barclay as Sir Didymus, a brave knight. **David Rudman as the voice of Sir Didymus *Ron Mueck and Rob Mills as Ludo, a kind-hearted beast. **Martin P. Robinson as the voice of Ludo *Steve Whitmire and David Rudman as Ambrosius, an Old English Sheepdog. **Dee Baker as the voice of Ambrosius *Karen Prell as The Worm **Timothy Bateson as the voice of The Worm *Eric Jacobson as The Wiseman **Andre Stojka as the voice of The Wiseman *Dave Goelz as The Wiseman's Bird Hat **David Shaughnessy as the voice of The Wiseman's Bird Hat *Karen Prell as The Junk Lady **Denise Bryer as the voice of The Junk Lady *Steve Whitmire, Kevin Clash, Anthony Asbury, and Dave Goelz as The Four Guards **Anthony Jackson, Douglas Blackwell, David Shaughnessy and Timothy Bateson as the voices of The Four Guards *Kevin Clash, David Barclay, and Toby Philpott as Firey 1 **Kevin Clash as the voice of Firey 1 *Karen Prell, Ron Mueck, and Ian Thom as Firey 2 **Charles Augins as the voice of Firey 2 *Dave Goelz, Rob Mills, and Sherry Ammott as Firey 3 **Danny John-Jules as the voice of Firey 3 *Steve Whitmire, Cheryl Henson, and Kevin Bradshaw as Firey 4 **Danny John-Jules as the voice of Firey 4 *Anthony Asbury, Alistair Fullarton, and Rollie Krewson as Firey 5 **Richard Bodkin as the voice of Firey 5 *Anthony Asbury as Right Door Knocker **David Healy as the voice of the Right Door Knocker *Dave Goelz as Left Door Knocker **Robert Beatty as the voice of the Left Door Knocker *Natalie Finland as the Fairies *Goblin Corps performed by Marc Antona, Kenny Baker, Michael Henbury Ballan, Danny Blackner, Peter Burroughs, Toby Clark, Tessa Crockett, Warwick Davis, Malcolm Dixon, Anthony Georghiou, Paul Grant, Andrew Herd, Richard Jones, John Key, Mark Lisle, Peter Mandell, Jack Purvis, Katie Purvis, Nicholas Read, Linda Spriggs, Penny Stead, and Albert Wilkinson. *Goblins performed by Don Austen, Michael Bayliss, Martin Bridle, Fiona Beynor Brown, Simon Buckley, David Bulbeck, Sue Dacre, Geoff Felix, Trevor Freeborn, Christine Glanville, David Greenaway, Brian Henson, Jim Henson, Brian James, Jan King, Ronnie Le Drew, Terry Lee, Christopher Leith, Kathryn Mullen, Angie Passmore, Michael Petersen, Nigel Plaskitt, Judy Preece, Michael Quinn, Gillie Robic, David Rudman, David Showler, Robin Stevens, Ian Tregonning, Mary Turner, Robert Tygner, Mak Wilson, and Francis Wright. **Goblins voiced by Michael Attwell, Sean Barrett, Timothy Bateson, Douglas Blackwell, John Bluthal, Brian Henson, Anthony Jackson, Peter Marinker, Ron Mueck, Kerry Shale, and David Shaughnessy. Production Reception Box office Awards and nominations Songs #Underground #Dance, Magic #As the World falls down #Within You Trivia *Sarah in this film reseambles Young Elsa from Frozen. *The puppets from Jim Henson's Labyrinth were used for this film. *Star Command Animation studios has been contribution with the companies to do animation sequences and even special effects. *Labyrinth has a main similarties with the original film; **Both were directed by the same person with their last name (1986; Jim Henson and 2015; Brian Henson) **Both had a main heroine Trailer Trailer 1 Transcript *Narrator: From the creators of Frozen, director of The Muppet Christmas Carol, and the co-director of The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted comes The Muppets Studio's third full-length film; Labyrinth. changes to various scenes of Labyrinth *Narrator: Come join Sarah on her quest to solve Labyrinth and save her baby brother Toby. *Sarah: I got to have my brother back. *Narrator: Jeremy Irons... *King Jareth: You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother will become one of us forever. *Narrator: David Rudman... *Sir Didymus: Charge! *Narrator: Martin P. Robinson... *Ludo: Ludo friend. *Narrator: And Corey Burton as Hoggle. *Hoggle: It's Hoogle! And don't say I didn't warn ya! *Narrator: Travel into a fantasy world... The world of Labyrinth. Quotes Quote 1 *Hoggle: Me? I wouldn't go either way. *Sarah: *Hoggle: *Sarah: That's your opinion. *Hoggle: *Sarah: *Hoggle: It's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn ya! Category:Remakes Category:Films remakes Category:Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Disney films Category:The Muppets Studio Category:2015 Category:2015 films Category:2015 Films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films